


50 причин секса: По радио звучит "let's get it on"

by helgatrush



Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [11]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: На анонимныйlesmisfest
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713





	50 причин секса: По радио звучит "let's get it on"

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

За подготовкой к пикету против дискриминации студентов-мигрантов они задерживаются в "Мюзен" чуть не до полуночи, распугав и без того редких в это время посетителей. Комбефер снимает очки, трёт уставшие от голубого света монитора глаза и до хруста потягивается. Все устали. Грантер дремлет на составленных вместе стульях, едва не выпустив из рук планшет, на котором он рисовал эскизы к листовкам. Анжольрас расхаживает вдоль барной стойки, бормоча себе под нос речь, которую он будет завтра читать с импровизированной трибуны. Баорель и Фейи курят на крыльце одну на двоих сигарету, и в неплотно прикрытую дверь просачивается сизый дым. Жеан, заткнув уши наушниками, дорисовывает плакат, и ему помогает Эпонина, серая от усталости. Дома её ждёт простуженный Гаврош, больше расстроенный не болезнью, а тем, что его не пустили на это собрание. За Гаврошем присматривает Мюзикетта, отправившая своих мальчиков отсыпаться перед завтрашним пикетом.  
Сидевший напротив Комбефера Курфейрак дотягивается до стоявшей рядом с их столиком колонки, выкручивая громкость, и музыка заливает зал. Комбефер уже хочет попросить сделать потише, но оглушительные басы очередного шедевра современной музыки вдруг сменяются знакомыми аккордами и хриплым голосом Мервина Гайе. Курфейрак улыбается ему через стол и, взлохматив непослушные волосы, встаёт со стула. Двигаться он начинает, ещё не поднявшись на ноги: покачивается в такт музыке, поднимает руки, и его сильное тело выгибается, а Комбефер кусает губы и краснеет, как мальчишка.   
Под "Let's get it on" они впервые занимались сексом, и сейчас Комбефер не может не вспоминать, как Курфейрак двигался под ним, выгибая спину вот точно так же, и так же улыбался шальной, довольной улыбкой, оглядываясь через плечо.  
– Прекрати, – тихо говорит Комбефер, осматриваясь, не заметил ли кто-то из друзей, но они не обращают на музыку никакого внимания, только Анжольрас закрывает уши ладонями, склоняясь над разложенным на барной стойке листком с речью.  
Курфейрак не слышит его из-за музыки. Он бесстыдно ведёт бёдрами, и между ремнём его джинсов и футболкой на миг виднеется полоска загорелой кожи с тёмными волосками под пупком. Комбефер сглатывает сухим горлом и, как стружка к магниту, подходит к Курфейраку. Ритм его движений подхватывает Комбефера, и в очередном па Курфейрак щекочет чёлкой его висок, шепча:  
– Туалет, – он слишком близко: пахнет кофе и одеколоном, словно случайно, трётся о бедро Комбефера, задевает губами ухо, когда, сжав пальцы Комбефера в своей тёплой ладони, не то просит, не то приказывает: – Сейчас.


End file.
